1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) refers to a board on which a circuit is printed on an electrical insulating substrate using conductive materials.
A PCB is configured in a structure in which various types of elements are fixed by determining locations where the elements are mounted in order to densely mount the elements on a flat plate and printing a circuit pattern for connecting the elements on a surface of the flat plate or in a structure in which elements are embedded in the PCB.
Recently, in order to scale down electrical parts and implement multiple functions, a multilayer structure in which PCBs are mounted with high density is being used.
In general, if a PCB has a plurality of insulating substrates including a plurality of insulating layers, a circuit pattern embedded in the PCB is connected to a circuit pattern formed on an outer surface of the PCB through a via.
However, since such a PCB has a structure in which elements are embedded, if a packaged light emitting element is embedded, an empty space occurs between the light emitting element and the PCB. Due to the empty space, luminous efficacy is deteriorated and heat generated by the light emitting element cannot be easily dissipated.
In addition, a conventional PCB has a plurality of layers and thus has a large thickness. Since an element is provided on an internal layer among the plurality of layers, a process of removing external layers is further required to expose a sensing unit of the element and dissipation of heat generated by the element is difficult.